The Present
by cupcakes and timelords
Summary: "She looked up at him and grinned in a way that told him she more than liked that bracelet and an involuntary tightening of his jaw told him that he would more than like to kill the man who gave it to her."-a NejiTen story.
1. Chapter 1

**I** **don't own anything obviously**

**please review this is my first actual published fic**

**I'm ignoring Neji's death if you're wondering I haven't gotten there and so it hasn't happened.**

* * *

March 9

Birthdays were ridiculous. Well at least in Hyuga Neji's mind they were. People literally gave others presents because they managed to excrete an excessive amount of carbon dioxide into the air for an extra year worsening the earth with the filth. They blew up balloons and decorated for the "celebration" for hours even though the festivities would be over before they could blink. Birthdays were actually a celebration of being a year closer to death. It was completely ludicrous. They could be training. Or jumping to their death for that matter. But instead they commemerated the occasion and because of it the Hyuga was forced to scour around Konoha and look for a god damn gift for the offending birthday haver.

Usually he wouldn't even bother. Occasionally he would have a maid from the compound or Hinata pick something out if it was absolutely necessary but most often he would just ignore a person's birthday completely. However he had been practically cornered and threatened last week to find something more personal because the person deserved it. He inwardly recoiled remembering the incident.

* * *

_March 1_

_Neji and Lee were winding down from a rather exuberant spar in the middle of team Gai's old training grounds. Neji had seated himself under a tree and had begun to place himself in a meditation position while Lee continued to stand panting in an almost obnoxious manner. It was a rather odd site due to the fact that the two almost never trained together now that their original team was dissolved. Neji had had no choice in the matter however seeing as his usual training partner, Tenten, was out on a mission._

_Hyuga Hinata was well aware of this fact when she shuffled into the training area with a black box extravagantly decorated with white etched twin dragons coiling around each other clutched in her usually fidgeting hands._

_When she came into his line of sight Lee quit his panting and with eyes wide hollered " HINATA-CHAN HOW WONDERFUL OF YOU TO GRACE NEJI AND I WITH YOUR YOUTHFUL BEAUTY DURING TRAINING!"_

_Hinata smiled and in a soft voice spoke "Hello to you too Lee-san."_

_He gave her a thumbs up and she then turned her attention to her silent cousin who was now deep in meditation._

_"Nii-san..." she said tentatively standing a safe distance of about three feet from the older Hyuga_

_Neji opened his previously closed eyes and stood, simultaneously bowing his head in greeting "Hinata-sama."_

_Taking that as an approval Hinata moved closer in order to show him what her delicate hands were holding._

_"I thought you may want to approve what I found for Tenten."_

_"I highly doubt that that is a matter so pressing that it forces you to interrupt my training," Neji spoke in an even tone holding his hand out for said item._

_She didn't respond and instead gingerly placed it in his hand. He took it without hesitation and proceeded to open it. He gazed at the items, two well crafted silver kunai with shimmering green handles, with indifference._

_Believing he was unsatisfied with them Hinata began to explain, "Their made from the finest metal in all of the fire country," his face did not change and so she continued with her head bowed, " The handles are encrusted with Jade... and... and I was told they were so sharp they could peel the veins off the leaf without harming the surrounding area."_

_once she finished she looked up at him expectantly however it was not Neji but the Green Beast of Konoha that she received a response from._

_Rushing to her side in his high-spirited manner Lee spoke. "Hinata is this the gift you will be giving to our lovely flower on the day of her youth celebration!?"_

_Hinata looked up at her cousin with questioning eyes. He glanced up at her and then went back to studying the kunai which told her that he wasn't going to answer his team mate._

_She moved her eyes to Lee and began to shuffle her feet a bit, uncomfortable with the situation,"Um... no... this... this is the gift Nii-san will be presenting to Tenten-chan if he wishes."_

_Lee's eyes widened in confusion and he opened his mouth to speak._

_"Very well." Neji's deep baritone interrupted before Lee could get a word out "Thank you again Hinata-sama these will do. Please place them in my bedroom when you have the chance."_

_She nodded her head in assent and took the now closed box from his hands. She turned to take her leave however a sudden out burst from Lee stopped her._

_"BUT NEJI!" he exclaimed "DOES THIS MEAN YOU WILL NOT BE PURCHASING A GIFT FOR OUR YOUTHFUL FLOWER ON YOUR OWN!?"_

_The older Hyuga gave the man an appraising look and tried to decide whether or not his question deserved an answer._

_"Hinata-sama has chosen Tenten's birthday presents on my behalf for some time now," he finally answered, " I believe there would be no difference in her satisfaction level if I was the one to do so. Hinata-sama's choices are always more than satisfactory."_

_Lee scrambled to Neji their faces now an inch apart "BUT MY ETERNAL RIVAL!" he cried " THAT IS SO IMPERSONAL OUR DEAR TENTEN DESERVES SOMETHING SO MUCH BETTER! SHE PERSONALLY PICKS ALL OUR GIFTS OUT WITH THE UTMOST CARE!"_

_"Hn." was all Neji replied_

_Lee's face reddened in anger and he pivoted in order to question the other Hyuga standing in his vicinity, "Hinata-chan! What do you think about Neji's most unyouthful actions!?"_

_The girl in question looked up into Lee's eyes and with all the courage she could muster spoke, "Well I also believe that Nii-san should personally purchase a gift for Tenten-Chan."_

_Neji glared at his little cousin, "As I said I do not see the difference in me choosing the gift"_

_"IT IS UNYOUTHFUL OF YOU NOT TO MY DEAR NEJI!" Lee declared_

_"She has always gotten you such wonderful things" Hinata tried "Like two years ago that book on all the recorded blood limits in the world... and the year before the custom meditation mat... and.. and that hand forged katana she gave you last year was absolutely exquisite!"_

_He sighed in exasperation, "I highly doubt that matters."_

_Lee's face turned to stone and his voice became threatening "Neji If you do not pick out a gift for Tenten I will tell Gai-sensei."_

_Neji huffed with indifference and made to go back to his meditation position when Hinata spoke in a small voice "Father has also expressed to me that he believes it'd be more appropriate for you to choose a gift..."_

* * *

Now March 9

Hinata's words although quiet and innocent to anyone else had alarmed Neji in more ways than one. He knew that most things his uncle "expressed" were either orders or statements you should follow anyway. And Neji who attempted to avoid unnecessary confrontation with his uncle and anyone else for that matter was not going to take her words statement lightly. It had occurred to him that she could've been lying but he knew it would take even more work for him to actively seek out his uncle and ask and that was how he found himself in the shopping district of Konoha irritated to no end with less than an hour to find an appropriate gift for his team mate.

The Hyuga let his lavender eyes scan the stores before quickly selecting a high end weapons shop to enter. He didn't understand why he had to chose the gift. Everyone knew that the weapons mistress only really liked one thing: weapons. And so he would therefore only chose a variation of whatever Hinata had picked. Lee's logic was utterly ridiculous. He entered the store labeled "opulent armament" with the intention of purchasing the most expensive item and leaving. He began searching for the shop keeper deciding to do a round-a-bout instead of activating his blood line limit. He made a full circle of the shop with no success and ended up in direct line with the store window. He approached it and picked up one of the displayed kunai. He supposed he could buy it for her it was nothing special besides the blood red crystal located at the end of the handle. He scanned the display and considered simply purchasing everything and giving it all to her when the sight of said kunoichi distracted him.

Tenten was clad in her civilian clothes a plain pink tshirt slightly reminiscent of her old Chinese top, light blue capris, and her strapped sandals. Neji watched her as she waved at a person he could not see. The person in question then approached the weapons mistress and she presented him with a bright smile. The ninja, Neji recognized, was his younger cousins rambunctious team mate, Inuzuka Kiba accompanied by his ninja hound. Neji noticed the other man was in his mission gear and concluded that Kiba was about to head out. Now close enough the Inuzuka immediately engaged Tenten in a rather exuberant conversation. Neji was unable to hear what they were saying but he could tell the kunoichi was giggling. She bent down to pet Akamaru and gave him a light kiss on the top of his head. The dog wagged his tail and Tenten rewarded him with a smile. She then straightened herself and looked back at Kiba who took a box out of his pants pocket. Taking the container she said something that Neji assumed was a thank you. She opened the box and with another brilliant smile took out the simple silver bracelet inside. Tenten jumped on the balls of her feet expressing her gratitude and Neji continued to regard them with confusion. He wondered if the bracelet had some sort of poison compartment because surely Tenten would not get so excited over something so regular. He activated his byakugan and scanned the piece of jewelry and found that it was just that. He quickly deactivated his blood trait and turned his attention back to the pair. Tenten was now putting on the bracelet with the help of the Inuzuka and once he finished she quickly jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck and he in return wrapped his around her slender body. She kissed his painted cheek and then released him.

Neji's eyes widened and he frowned "what was she doing?" he thought "All that for a simple bracelet?"

Kiba gave Tenten a fanged smile and waved before making his way to the exit of the village. An unknown force propelled Neji out of the shop and to the spot Kiba had previously inhabited. "Tenten."

She looked up from the bracelet she had previously been admiring,"Oh Neji!" she squeaked in surprise. "Where on earth did you come from?"

"Is that new?" He ignored her question and pointed to the piece of jewelry. He of course knew the answer but wanted to see what she would say.

"Oh yeah!" she beamed holding it out for his inspection, "Kiba just gave it to me cause he has to go on a mission. Isn't it nice?"

His eyes narrowed a fraction, "So you like it then?"

"Yeah! Don't you? It's so simple and... I mean no one's ever gotten me anything like this people usually just buy me weapons."

She looked up at him and grinned in a way that told him she more than_ liked_ that bracelet and an involuntary tightening of his jaw told him that he would more than _like_ to kill the man who gave it to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I didn't want you guys to think this was a one shot so I uploaded today! Aye.**

**I have chapter three in the works woop woop.**

**I own nothing as usual**

**and all your reviews are welcome.**

* * *

Tenten was well aquainted with her team mate's body language. Years of missions and training had made her acutely aware of every slight movement he made and so when his eyes narrowed in a questioning manner and his jaw tightened in irritation Tenten knew something was wrong. "Neji? Um... Are you okay?"

"Hn." he grunted.

She looked up into his eyes trying to read his usually blank expression. He noticed and attempted to snap her out of her musings. "How is your birthday so far?"

She stopped her search and beamed, "Oh it's been great!"

"Have you received anything else?"

"Oh yeah! Shino got me this really cool metal that's supposed to be easy to use in the cold and Sakura got me a new scroll with enough space to fit _all_ my weapons and Naruto got me 10 ramen coupons and he tied them to a new kunai!" She finished with a giggle.

"I see. Are you expecting anything else?"

"I'm sure Gai and Lee are gonna get me something utterly ridiculous as always but ya know that's just them." At that her cheerful smile turned into a knowing smirk and she looked up at the Hyuga prodigy with a playful glint in her eyes, "And I'm sure whatever Hinata's picked out this year is wonderful."

Neji's fist clenched. "You know?" He found this new bit of information unpleasing to say the least.

Tenten giggled "Of course! I mean what fourteen year old boy pays enough attention to know I needed a kimono with weapon

compartments?"

Neji's jaw clenched for the second time that day and again Tenten noticed.

"It's okay Neji," she said in an attempt to dispel the anger she currently saw in his eyes, " I mean I know birthdays aren't your thing and I'm happy that you even think of me. Really it's no big deal."

If this was anyone besides Neji she would have touched their shoulder to show her sincerity. But this was Neji and one didn't just go around touching the Hyuga's so called greatest gift to society.

"Hinata-sama will not be choosing your gift this year," Neji declared." I shall see you for the team dinner in an hour." And with that he departed leaving his team mate in a state of utter confusion.

Neji was pissed she had kissed the mongrel for a _bracelet_. A cheap, unextravagant _bracelet_. There was nothing special about the thing. It was literally a slab of silver. But she had thrown herself into his arms simply because "no one's ever gotten me anything like this". It was ridiculous. His gifts were always so luxurious. Every weapon he had ever given her was made out of the finest metals. That kimono was made out of silk for Kami's sake. Why did it matter that he hadn't personally chosen them? He was the one who had spent the money. He was the one who approved them to make sure they were to her liking. Really all his cousin had done was recommend him items. He just more often than not approved of her choices...But Tenten had never acted that way when he presented her with his gifts. She had never bounced with excitement or thanked him with a hug she had never _kissed him._.. It was completely ridiculous. He decided If an ordinary hand picked bracelet was that pleasing in her eyes then his gift would be nothing less than astounding.

* * *

He made his way to the Hyuga's usual jeweler. Once he arrived he opened the revolving doors and proceded to one of the display cases.

"Ah Hyuga-sama" a six foot elder man of about sixty in a plain black suit spoke in a flustered tone, "I was not aware that you would be needing our services today...I ...I would have had a selection chosen for you."

Neji assumed his hair was once black for he could detect some strands hidden in the short steel gray tresses. He looked into the other man's green eyes, "I am in need of a present for a friend,"

"Oh yes I heard Tenten-san's birthday was soon. We have had a wonderful new shipment of hand crafted Katanas."

"That will not do."

The irritation was evident in Neji's tone and the man was surprised, "But... But sir they are all encrusted with the most precious jewels and are made from the finest metals..."

Neji sighed "I do not wish to purchase a weapon I wish to give her... Jewelry."

The jeweler's eyes widened but quickly softened in understanding and he smiled, "Very well then I'm sure we can find something suitable."

Neji nodded a bit taken aback by the man's sudden change in tone. He led Neji to a different display case one that held a mass amount of jade pieces.

"Hinata-sama has expressed to me more times than one that Tenten-San rather enjoys items with jade in them."

Neji nodded. "She believes the stone to be good luck." The side of his mouth tilted upward, "Her mother used to wear it."

"Well than I believe she would find any of these rather pleasing."

The man stepped back to allow Neji space to choose. But the prodigy's eyes flashed to his and the elder could have sworn he saw fear their. "I'm sure whatever you chose will be to her liking." He smiled.

Neji nodded and with a great amount of concentration studied each displayed piece. He was about to give up and ask to be shown another sample when he saw them. His eyes widened and noticing the jeweler opened the sliding glass on his side and delicately removed them. "To say you have fine taste would be an understatement Hyuga-sama."

Neji stared in wonderment at the gold hair combs held by the other man. The twin flowers at the base were entirely made of the lucky jade jewel and he could tell that even after he took them out of the enhanced shop light they would shine like nothing he'd ever seen. "Her mother" Neji attempted to keep his voice even but the other man could hear the slight awe, " I saw a picture of her once and she was wearing these exact hair combs."

"Ah. I doubt that they were exact. " Neji lifted his head to look the man in the eye prompting him to continue, "These are one of a kind you see. They are Ming dynasty. Every crowned empress was given a pair on the day of her coronation and was Buried with them when she died. Most pairs were broken or lost in the graves but these were kept by an emporer whose beloved wife fell ill and passed before she was coronated. They are considered a piece of history and were rather difficult to precur. However there have always been many recreations and how you say knock offs because as you see they are quite beautiful."

Neji nodded in understanding, "Very well then. Please put the charge on my family's account and wrap the items."

"Of course sir." And with that the jeweler took the combs and expertly wrapped them with a slight chuckle, _"Young love"_ he thought. _"How difficult."_

With a bow he handed the box to Neji. The Hyuga returned the bow politely thanked him and took his leave.

Neji calculated that he had approximately fifteen minutes to make it to the chinese restaurant at the scheduled time and twenty-five before anyone in his old team actually made an appearance. He decided to take a back road that would shorten his arrival time to seven minutes and forty-six seconds. It would give him the opportunity to get settled and also order Tenten's favorite sesame dumplings so they would be on the table when she arrived. He was determined to out due everyone today. Especially Kiba.

On his way he began to ponder about his reasonings behind being so _resolute_. That kiss had lit a fire that he was unable to extinguish and he was unsure why. It could be because they Inuzuka had overstepped his boundaries."_ It was rather inappropriate for a man who barely knew Tenten to give her such a personal gift"_ he thought "_Does he want Tenten as his new training partner?"_

The concept didn't seem to far out. Tenten was by far the most tolerable kunoichi. She was talented and intelligent and unlike the others she didn't have any annoying habits like stuttering and she wasn't dependent either. Yes as a training partner Tenten was rather appealing and that was why Neji had personally claimed her as his own. As he approached the restaurant his mind was made up. Kiba was attempting to steal his partner by impressing her with gifts and in an effort to protect his relationship with her Neji had reacted as he did. He was simply trying to save the ties he had made from a threat.

He entered the restaurant doors and was immediately greeted with familiarity. The low lit oriental decorated eating establishment was Tenten's favorite and he consequently visited it often. It was always her choice of venue when they ate after a particularly long training session or when he simply wanted to get away from the manor and offered to treat her in an exchange for an excuse to leave. As a waitress guided him to their usual booth he wondered if Kiba knew it was her favorite place to eat.

* * *

Neji gazed through window contemplating his gift giving strategy with a cup of jasmine tea in front of him. The previously ordered dumplings had barely hit the table when a familiar voice stirred him from his thoughts.

"Are those dumplings I smell?"

Neji turned to see his rather upbeat female team mate and suddenly his throat became slightly dry. She stood in front of him in an exquisite floral decorated knee length chinese style dress. The dress itself was gold and there was a modest slit up the side to accentuate her slim legs. Matching gold flats encased her small feet. Her brown tresses were cascading around her shoulders with nothing to hold them back and he felt the need to give her his present right then so he could watch as they shone in her hair.

"Yes," was all he said as she took her seat next to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Tenten had always sat next to Neji during team dinners. She found Lee and Gai to be exasperating especially when together and so she continually sought refuge by his side. But at this particular moment Neji found her proximity rather unnerving.

"So what'd ya get me Hyuga?" Tenten tilted her head up and batted her eyelashes playfully.

"Hn." Neji turned his face away in an effort to stop staring at his female comrade, "I do not feel now is the time to give you anything."

Tenten pouted purposefully dramatic, "And why not?"

He could feel her breath on his neck as she spoke, their thighs were mere centimeters apart and as she leaned in he could feel the heat radiating from her.

"This is a team celebration after all. So I think it's only appropriate we wait for the rest of our team."

Tenten straightened herself and crossed her arms across her chest and jokingly huffed, "Well! If you want to be proper I guess so."

Neji smirked and turned back to his team mate,"Unlike you I pride myself in being proper."

Tenten taken aback by the sudden insinuation did not hide the surprise in her voice,"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I have never participated in any questionable behavior."

"And what type of questionable behavior have I participated in exactly!?"

"Accepting gifts from men you barely know."

Both ninja's eyes glanced at the bracelet currently on Tenten's wrist.

She looked him dead in the eyes, "Kiba is a very good comrade of mine and his gift is very important to me."

She glared at him challenging him to respond with another smart remark.

Neji studied her trying to estimate her level of anger. He came to the conclusion that upsetting her would only hinder his efforts and instead chose to end the conversation, at least for now,"Hn."

"You're so difficult!"

Tenten had brought her fist up and was about to slam it down when a loud crash jarred her from her thoughts.

She looked toward the entrance of the restaurant to find the other half of her old team rushing toward her and a rather distressed waitress on her hands and knees.

Tenten shot the girl an apologetic look as she watched her pick up shattered pieces of the cups she was previously holding.

" TENTEN-CHAN! I CANNOT BELIEVE MY YOUTHFUL FLOWER IS NOW SEVENTEEN!" Gai shouted running, his green clad twin not far behind.

"Hi Gai-sensei. Hi Lee" Tenten smiled

"My flower how has your day been!?" Lee questioned jumping into his seat across from Neji.

"Oh just fine. Rather nice actually. _Kiba gave me a really nice gift_," she answered with unnecessary stress on the last sentence.

"Oh how youthful! It seems our lovely flower has gained the attention of a male counterpart!" Gai hollered with a punch to the air.

Neji's fist clenched and Tenten's hands went up in defense.

"No, no," she tried to calm the two green beasts as they were now in a rather loud conversation concerning the positives and negatives of the Inuzuka, "It's not like that we're just friends."

"But Tenten obviously this young shinobi is quite taken with you! As your sensei it is my job to inspect any possible..."

"It's time for gifts," Neji interrupted.

Everyone's gaze turned on him. Gai confused opened and closed his mouth and Tenten's eyes widened in shock but quickly narrowed when she realized he was only trying to navigate the conversation away from the young shinobi in question.

"Ah you are right my youthful rival!" Lee finally broke the unnerving silence forcing everyones attention to him. The green beast beamed up at the Hyuga, "You must be so eager to give Tenten your special gift!"

"Oh special is it?" Tenten practically sneered.

Neji stared at her with a blank expression, "Lee will go first."

Lee's face lit up with excitement, "I would love to my dear Neji!"

Lee pulled a very small box out of his belt compartment, "I got it on my trip to the sand last month! Temari-San herself recommended it!"

Tenten grinned up at him wary of anything he and the abrasive sand ninja thought was appropriate. The box fit perfectly in the palm of her right hand and she undid the garish emerald bow with the left. Once completely free she lifted the top and placed the green paper filled box on the table. She pulled out a tiny diamond shaped crystal vial with turquoise liquid.

"It's perfume!" Lee explained ",The best in all of Suna. It is said that the first time you wear it you will kiss your true love!"

"This is great Lee," Tenten said in awe. She had never expected him to present her with something she could use, even if the background of the item was a bit odd. She supposed that through the years he really had actually grown, "It really is so wonderful," she smiled and placed her hand over his.

_"She'd probably kiss him if there wasn't a table in between them_." Neji thought.

"My turn!" Gai sensei hollered. "I also found mine while on a trip!"

Gai pulled out a small scroll and unrolled it. He then did a quick summoning and a long emerald wrapped box appeared. He slid it over to Tenten with an almost unsettling grin. Seeing it she believed her gift luck had run out and was sure that whatever the box held it was not good. She slid out a kunai from under her dress and neatly sliced the paper down the side and peeled it off. She then took the lid off the now unwrapped plain white box and gasped. "Is this what I think it is?"

"What is it my flower!?" Lee peered over the table

Neji rolled his eyes Lee had always been irritatingly nosy and his increasing use of that awful nickname he had for Tenten was beginning to chip away at Neji's patience.

Tenten brought out the gift with the utmost care. It was a metal rod and Neji couldn't help the grunt that escaped him.

The kunoichi jumped out of her seat "It's the adjustable ASP baton I wanted from the Cloud!"

Neji flinched from the sudden outburst. He never expected her to get so riled up from the gifts Gai and Lee gave her. He had hoped they would be disappointing so they would highlight his.

"This is the greatest birthday ever!" She said falling back.

She chuckled and popped a victory dumpling in her mouth and chewed it happily before turning to Neji as she swallowed.

With no hint of her previous aggravation she spoke,"So Nej what's this oh so special gift you got me?"

Suddenly Neji felt nervous. What if his gift did not stand up to the Inuzuka's? What if she decided she'd prefer training with him?

He shifted himself slightly but by his usual movement standards one could say he was practically fidgeting.

He pulled the box out of his pocket and noticed the ribbon on top was the exact color of the jade jewels on the comb. "I hope you find it satisfactory," he held it out and she took it giving him a quizzical once over.

Once finished appraising him she turned her full attention to the larger than standard jewelry box. She wiped her hand across an uncovered piece of the top relishing in the soft feel. She knew all Hyuga gifts were wrapped and packaged in a special type of cardboard and paper. She had immediately noticed the difference from normal packages the first time she received a gift from Neji and he had told her that his family only used paper based products from a tree that could only grow with the help of a byakugan user. She had expressed how much she loved the feeling of them and ever since she had noticed Neji placing almost anything he gave her into one of the unique boxes whether it was edited mission reports or a book he had previously borrowed. She beamed up at him before removing the jade bow gingerly. She lifted the top and in that moment Neji was sure his heart stopped.

Once she saw the contents of the box, she froze. " I..."

"Do you like them?" Neji asked ignoring the quizzical looks of the other half of his team.

He impatiently waited for her answer as she continued her study of the gift. He felt the urge to take the gift back in embarrassment as he received only silence.

"They're... They're just like my mom's" she gasped finally.

He chose not to relay the story the old jeweler had told him at that moment and instead with relief simply smiled at her "Is that a yes?"

She looked up at him intently and he saw the tears at the corner of her eyes. It took physical restraint for him not to gasp in surprise.

"Of course it is," she whispered.

she leaned in closer and Neji's body tensed in anticipation "M_aybe she's going to kiss me,_" he thought.

Tenten had maneuvered herself so she was mere centimeters from him and with the hair combs box still in hand she leaned closer deciding to show him rather than tell him how much she liked the gift. She had forgotten they were in a crowded restaurant by the time her lips were achingly close to his face.

"OH HOW WONDERFUL! I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT MY ETERNAL RIVAL!"

Tenten and Neji snapped their heads in the direction of the outburst to find Lee excreting a sea of tears.

_"Idiot_," Neji thought

"SENSEI NEJI WAS UNDER THE IMPRESSION THAT HE WAS UNABLE TO PICK A PROPER GIFT FOR OUR FLOWER BUT I CONVINCED HIM OTHERWISE! AND NOW LOOK HE'S BROUGHT TEARS TO BOTH OUR EYES!"

"OH LEE HOW WONDERFUL OF YOU TO SPREAD THE LESSONS OF YOUTH TO NEJI I AM SO PROUD!"

Becoming irritated Neji turned his head to the only other sane person in the booth. Were her face once was he found her tan outstretched hands holding the box of combs. He looked up at her to find that while he was distracted she had tied her hair up in a single messy bun and he immediately felt the need to snap the band holding it up.

"Well. Aren't you gonna help me put them in?" Neji noticed the slight tinge of pink on her cheeks as she spoke.

"I believe you should save them for a more appropriate time." He said and ignored the hope he held that she may listen to him and take her hair back down.

"Appropriate?" She asked genuinely confused as she glanced at the box

"Yes. Maybe a party or a more formal outing."

She giggled and smiled up at him "Don't be silly Neji. You gave them to me and I want to wear them now."

She looked quite determined as she practically shoved the combs in his face and so in a last ditch effort he attempted to deter her from her course of action, "Very well, but your hair is not prepared properly. They may slip out and you may lose them."

Her face fell a bit but she quickly regained her grin, "Yeah, you're right."

He nodded and watched as she turned her body and settled herself back into the cushioned chair of the booth. To his displeasure she did not bother to untie the bun.

She stuffed another dumpling in her mouth and reached for his jasmin tea. He gently slid it over to her and turned his head to his still weeping companions.

"Stop it."

With tears still streaming down their faces both men gazed at Neji.

"But my rival we are simply in awe of your gift giving expertise! You truly are a genius in all aspects of life!" Lee responded.

"That is no reason to be acting so childishly."

"Oh just leave um," Tenten offered as she once again admired her hair combs.

Neji noticed with pride that Gai and Lee's gifts now lay forgotten on the edge of the table.

"Hn. Have you noticed no one here has taken our orders yet?"

"That is not our fault my youthful student!" Gai said in defense, "The waitresses are simply busy!"

"No," Neji stated with finality, "They are afraid that if they come near us they will have the same fate as the one you trampled when you came in."

The other men looked taken aback. Neji noticed with irritation that the two were planning on arguing and so he ended the disagreement with a single well planned statement,"Tenten has not even had the chance to order a drink yet."

Tenten looked up at him, his tea halfway to her mouth, and rolled her eyes.

"Oh no! My youthful flower! We did not mean to ruin your chance of getting a birthday beverage!" Lee exclaimed.

"It's okay Lee." She put the tea down and waved him off, "Just calm down and I'm sure someone will come over."

She turned her head to Neji and have him a disapproving shake of her head and he smirked.

* * *

Neji walked silently in the chilly spring air Tenten shivering by his side. The Dinner had ended with no other dramatic scenes and he had volunteered himself to take her home as he always did.

"You know it was impractical of you to wear a dress in the beginning of March," Neji spoke eyes trained ahead.

"Well, I wasn't thinking of practicality I just wanted to look..." Tenten trailed off.

She stared down at her feet and continued to walk. Neji glanced at the side of her head.

"Look?" Neji inquired realizing she wasn't going to finish her thought.

"Well... ya know..."

"No I do not," Neji stopped his walking.

He had never appreciated ambiguous statements and had no patience for those who made them.

Noting his sudden stop Tenten followed suit. She turned on the spot a short distance away from Neji, "I... well... I wanted to look nice... you know like a girl."

Neji narrowed his eyes and when he realized she was telling the truth he laughed and continued his walk toward her apartment.

"You're laughing at me cause you think it's silly," Tenten stated her feet still glued to the ground, "Well it's not. If I want to look like a girl I can there's nothing wrong with it!"

Neji stopped again and turned to his now agitated team mate. He noted the fact that her body was rigid and she seemed ready for a fight.

He smiled,"You do not need to wear a dress to appear female Tenten."

Her eyes widened and her body untightened, "Wh-what?"

"You are female."

"Well yeah. But..."

Neji closed the space between them in one swift movement, "You are female. You will always appear female. You did not want to look like 'a girl' you wanted to look _attractive_."

"And so what if I did!?"

Neji stared down at Tenten. She had raised a clenched fist to a position parallel to his stomach, her face was tinged with red and her hair seemed even more disheveled. He felt his body warm and decided to turn away and to once again continue walking.

"You achieved it then."

"Wait what did you say?" Tenten jogged as she spoke to catch up.

Once she was on his heels and he was sure she would hear him he repeated himself, "I said you were attractive tonight."

"Atr-WHAT?"

"It was a compliment Tenten. Most women would just accept it."

"Well yeah but since when does_ the_ Neji Hyuga give compliments!?"

"Hn."

"Okay. Okay. I'll accept it," Tenten smiled up at him, "Thank you!"

Neji came to a halt in front of an old, sky blue, two-story home,"This is your house."

"Oh yeah it is."

Neji spun to see Tenten looking up at him.

"Wanna come in?" She asked.

"It is late and we have training tomorrow."

Tenten pouted and fiddled with a loose string on her dress before looking up at him again, "So that's a no?"

"It would be unwise."

She inched closer putting mere centimetres between the two "But it's my birthday!"

"Hn." Neji folded his arms, "That does not mean we should become reckless."

"I don't believe reckless is quite what I had in mind Neji."

"No."

"Come on! Just for tea I don't wanna go to bed yet."

"You need rest."

"Kiba would have come in."

Neji's eyes narrowed "I am not Kiba."

Tenten rolled her eyes,"Yeah you sure aren't."

Neji clenched his fist. He sincerely disliked the Inuzuka and everything he stood for.

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow what?"

"Tomorrow after practice we will get tea."

Tenten beamed, "Okay I'll concede. But just this once."

Neji noded but did not leave as Tenten produced her key. He watched as she turned the device in the lock and opened her door. He waited for to enter but as soon as she put a foot through the door she took it back out. She pivoted to face him.

"They are so pretty Neji."

Neji nodded unsure of what to say. He was aware that she meant the hair combs but he did not know how to respond.

Tenten understood this and so she continued, "I've never received anything like them. They're perfect."

"Hn."

"Thank you... so much."

She leaned into him attempting to close the already small space. He flexed his hands in anticipation and forced his embarrassment aside.

Tenten closed her eyes and prepared herself for the rejection that was sure to come. Only it did not and so when she became so close that their feet touched she was so surprised that she lost her balance and fell face forward into Neji.

"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry!" She apologized pushing herself off of him. She rushed into her apartment without a glance back.

"Goodnight!" She called as she slammed the door leaving Neji alone by the entrance.


End file.
